Transcendence
by Gilmariel
Summary: Jazdia Crystalspark, seorang elf muda yang bergabung di sebuah organisasi netral yang bertugas menjaga kedamaian dunia terjebak dalam pilihan sulit; Membongkar siapa pembunuh dari Panglima perang negara Orsetia yang memimpin genosida atas bangsanya atau memihak pada si pembunuh yang mencoba melindungi harta terakhir bangsa elf.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Hello, seorang pemula disini ^^  
Awalnya aku berusaha menulis crossover dari Dragon Nest dan Warcraft universe dan akhirnya terpikir untuk mencoba membuat dunia sendiri, dan inilah awalnya, meskipun aku tidak bisa lepas dari dua element itu.

Chapter 1

 **The Last Guardian**

"Pak, aku akan pulang sekarang." Suara sekertarisnya terdengar nyaring terdengar dari balik pintu. Sang jendral, Garthok Wolfgang tidak menjawab, kecuali melemaskan otot-otot punggungnya di tempat duduknya.

Matanya tertuju ke jam tua di ujung ruangan, tidak terasa sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia harusnya sudah tidur beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan buatnya, menjadi veteran yang pensiun dari peperangan ternya tidak membuat kesibukannya berkurang. Dia seorang jendral strategis, yang menurut koleganya sangat jenius diantara bangsanya. Lalu itu membuatnya terpilih untuk menduduki jabatan ini, yang dipandang tinggi namun baginya jauh lebih membosankan.

Namun dia paham posisinya dimasa seperti ini. Peperangan dengan negara-negara manusia bisa terjadi kapan saja, dan karena itulah dia dibutuhkan sebagai pemegang komando yang mengatur strategi bagi pasukannya.

"Mungkin aku butuh liburan." Pikirnya.

Sebenarnya fasilitas yang diberikan padanya sangat lengkap, kantor yang luas, gaji yang besar dan akses ke rahasia-rahasia negaranya yang paling dilindungi sekalipun. Namun tetap saja, dia merasa seperti terkurung dalam sangkar yang mewah.

Sejenak dia teringat kontrak kerjanya, dia bisa mengajukan pensiun satu tahun lagi. Ya, dia memang bermimpi untuk punya rumahdia suatu tempat terpencil di dekat danau Stonetalon, dimana dia bisa bebas menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan berburu dan memancing.

Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan ke pajangan-pajangan senjata yang sudah di koleksi olehnya sejak dia masih muda. Dia tersenyum, benda-benda itu selalu bisa membuatnya bernostalgia saat dia masih aktif sebagai prajurit biasa.

Dia meraih salah satu kapak bergagang putih dan tersenyum saat wajahnya terpantul di bilahnya yang mengkilat. Salah satu senjata favoritnya, kapak ukuran sedang yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya setelah melewati banyak generasi. Penyerbuan kota Ravensun, lalu pertempuran di padang Hrathgar dan yang terakhir di pertempuran dua kota besar Ar-Harad dan Goldriver, dia menghitung dan Ingat semuanya seakan pertempuran-pertempuran itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Suara kegaduhan dan teriakan terdengar keras ditengah malam yang sepi itu. Garthok terbangun dari lamunannya dan memegang kapaknya erat-erat. _"Apa apaan itu?"_

Selama beberapa saat, suasana kembali hening mencekam.

Pendengaran sang jendral orc menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah pintu kantornya. "Penyusup." Pikirnya. "Kemana penjaga-penjaga sialan itu?"

Langkah kaki itu terdengar berat dan berirama, seolah oleh disengaja oleh si penyusup untuk menunjukkan kehadirannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Garthok tahu dia telah menjadi target pembunuhan oleh pemerintah negara lain, itu alasan kenapa dia meningkatkan jumlah penjaga di kantornya, namun kemana mereka semua dia tidak tahu, apa mungkin satu penyusup bisa mengalahkan puluhan orc yang terlatih?

Sang jendral tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir, dengan perlahan dia mematikan lampu dan mendekat ke pintu. Kapak miliknya bersiap, sementara pikirannya menghitung kapan si penyusup itu akan tiba di hadapan mata kapaknya.

Pintu terbuka.

Sosok penyusup itu melangkah masuk.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Garthok mengayunkan senjatanya, namun rupanya penyusup itu tahu serangan yang akan datang. Dia mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menghindar, dan Garthok sendiri nyaris tersandung jatuh karena pukulannya yang meleset.

Penyusup itu memutar tubuhnya, mengunci pergelangan tangan Garthok dan menancapkan sebilah belati ke lengannya. Kapaknya terjatuh, dan si penyusup itu dengan gesit menghantamkan lututnya ke dagu sang jendral.

Serangan itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan tubuh kekar sang veteran perang. Garthok mengambil satu langkah mundur dan dengan cepat menabrakkan tubuhnya ke si penyusup itu layaknya banteng yang marah.

Tubuh kekarnya menghempaskan lawannya ke dinding, senjata di tangannya terjatuh dan dari jarak sedekat itu Garthok bisa mendengar nafasnya yang sesak karena rasa sakit.

Sang jendral mengepalkan tinjunya, hendak menghancurkan wajah penyusup itu. Namun tenyata gerakannya lebih gesit untuk menghindar. Tinju kekar sang jendral meleset, dan belati yang menancap di bahunya, bukan saja membuat gerakannya menjadi lamban namun juga memberikan rasa nyeri yang hebat saat tinjunya memukul dinding.

Cengkraman lawannya melemah, penyusup itu mengangkat kakinya dan mendorong orc kekar itu dengan tendangan yang kuat. Dan saat dia lepas, Garthok merasakan pukulan lain menghantam wajahnya.

Sang jendral terhuyung. Tubunya terbungkuk, dia mencoba bertahan dengan menopangkan diri dengan satu tangan. Dia menoleh ke samping, tangan kanannya meraih sebuah g _reatsword_ dari sebuah rak, namun baru saja dia berdiri, sang Jendral merasakan panas membakar di lututnya. Dia jatuh… dan saat dia masih berjuang melawan rasa sakit, panah lainnya telah menancap di pergelangan kakinya, membuatnya benar-benar lumpuh untuk berdiri.

Sang jendral mencoba tenang, dia menarik nafas. " _Aku masih hidup."_

Hanya beberapa langkah kedepan, siluet penyusup itu mendekat kearahnya, cahaya yang masuk dari pintu menerangi sosoknya yang gelap oleh jubahnya yang kelabu. Sepasang mata 'hantu' berwarna keperakan menatap tajam – mengkilat oleh cahaya yang redup. Ranger itu melepas penutup kepanya, rambut putihnya yang panjang disingkapkan dari wajahnya, melewati sepasang telinganya yang lancip memanjang.

Garthok masih bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang sesak saat Ranger itu memegang area dadanya. Itu sedikit menghiburnya; setidaknya dia tidak jatuh tanpa perlawanan.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa bergerak lagi?" Ranger itu berbicara, suaranya terdengar dekat dan dingin.

Sang jendral menoleh kesamping, dengan putus asa menatap ke _greatsword_ yang tergeletak jauh di luar jangkauannya.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau inginkan? Emas? Harta?" Tanyanya. Ranger itu hanya diam, matanya yang keperakan menyorot tajam ke musuh lamanya, namun seulas senyum muncul dibibirnya, seperti sesorang yang menatap teman lama.

"Naif sekali seorang jendral yang terhormat bernegosiasi untuk nyawanya." Kata ranger itu akhirnya dalam aksen yang asing terdengar.

"AKu tidak tahu kau siapa! Tapi kalau dibayar oleh manusia-manusia di Earken, maka membunuhku hanya akan mengakibatkan perang dunia!"

Gertakannya sia-sia. Ranger itu berlutut, mengembil senjatanya yang tadi terjatuh. Lalu dia berdiri, mengancungkan senjata pendek yang digenggamnya.

Sang veteran perang terdiam, tubuhnya kaku. Moncong senjata itu terbidik kearahnya dengan laras yang dipasangi peredam, dan peluru yang siap menembus kepalanya dengan satu sentuhan.

Ranger itu belum menembaknya, melainkan memberinya tatapan yang menantang. Seberkas ingatan yang kabur sekarang terasa jelas dibenaknya.

"Nimrais!" Teriaknya dalam hati. Tubuhnya mendadak dingin, ototnya terasa menegang.

Itu sudah 19 tahun yang lalu. Saat dia dan ribuan pasukannya mencoba mengepung kota para elf Nimrais. Seluruh strategi penyerangan mereka berjalan lancar berkat bantuan pembelot-pembelot Nimrais yang membocorkan rahasia pertahanan kota mereka. Gerbang pertama dan kedua berhasil mereka duduki tanpa usaha yang keras, tinggal gerbang ketiga, dimana sisa-sisa pasukan kota membuat pertahanan terakhir.

Disisi sungai yang dikuasainya, Garthok memandang ke ujung jembatan yang menjadi satu satunya jalan ke pusat kota. Disana rintangan terbesar mereka dimulai, sudah berjam-jam usahnya tertahan oleh sekumpulan pemanah yang menyerang dari jembatan, dan benteng-benteng di sisi lain sungai.

Para elf ibarat melakukan bunuh diri dengan bertahan disana. Dan hanya masalah waktu sampai dia dan anak buahnya berhasil menerobos jembatan. Namun Garthok sadar, dia diburu oleh waktu, pasukan aliansi para elf mulai bergerak dari timur dan semua usahanya akan gagal jika mereka tidak bisa menduduki lokasi strategis kota ini.

Satu jam berlalu, dan kabar bahwa pasukan musuh yang hampir tiba di kota membuat sang jendral kehilangan kesabaran. Jembatan itu belum berhasil diterobos, para elf terus bertahan, meskipun satu demi satu rekan mereka tewas setiap saat.

Malam menyingkir digantikan pagi. Bunyi hiruk-pikuk pertempuran semakin meredup. Para elf membentuk barisan baru di tengah jembatan, para pemanah berlutut, dengan busur terentang. Penerobos-penerobos itu mulai ragu untuk maju. Dan Garthok melihat semua kegagalan ini dengan frustasi.

Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, sang Jendral berteriak, memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melontarkan batu-batu besar dari mesin perang mereka.

Batu-batu raksasa bersiul, melayang diudara. Bagaikan meteor yang menghancurkan apapun yang dihantamnya. Batu pertama jatuh di kerumunan elf yang berbaris, membubarkan-dan menghancurkan mereka yang tidak sadar apa yang menuju kearahnya.

Lubang besar menganga di jembatan itu, disekitarnya, api tersulut. Batu batu lain terlontar dan menghantam pondasi jembatan itu. Sisa pasukan yang bertempur disana mulai panik, baik orc maupun elf terperangkap di jembatan api itu. Sang jendral tidak perduli lagi soal rencana awalnya, dan tanpa ragu dia telah mengorbankan anak buahnya.

Sang jendral memandang jauh kedepan, diatas segala kekacauan itu, pandangannya menangkap sorot mata yang redup dari sosok elf yang merangkak pelan diantara api dan reruntuhan, tatapannya masih tajam ditengah ketidak berdayaan dan keputusasaan, seolah menyiratkan dendam. Seketika itu juga dia menghilang, saat api-api yang berkobar melahapnya dan jembatan itu akhirnya runtuh ke dasar sungai.

Akhirnya, sorot mata itu datang lagi setelah berahun tahun. Seperti hantu yang jadi nyata.

Garthok merasa seakan seluruh udara di paru-parunya tertarik keluar.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan…"

"Katakan."

Garthok meludah dan tersenyum. "Apa yang membuatmu datang begitu lama?"

Dengan sisa tenaganya, mendadak sang jendral melompat kedepan untuk perlawanan. Kakinya yang tertembus panah robek dengan luka yang mengerikan. Pistol di tangan ranger itu menyalak dengan suara tercekik, dan hampir saat itu juga sang veteran terkapar di lantai. Dua lubang di dahinya yang lebar segera mengeluarkan darah, membasahi lantai, dan tubuhnya yang gemetar tak bernyawa.

Ranger itu segera membungkuk, sebuah lencana bintang perak disematkannya di genggaman korbanya. Dan seolah olah sedang melakukan pertukaran, dia menarik paksa sebuah kalung emas berbentuk kunci dari mayat orc itu.

Dengan cepat dia menyembunyikan benda itu di lipatan jubahnya lalu berdiri lagi.

"Tugasku disini sudah selesai."


	2. Chapter 2

Jazdia Crystalspark membuka kelopak matanya yang berat dan bangun dengan perlahan. Pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan irama pelan namun terdengar sama menganggunya dengan teriakan.

"Nona Jazdia…" Sebuah suara halus bernada rendah memanggilnya dari luar. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku menganggumu terlalu pagi."

"Aku keberatan!" Jawabnya dengan suara parau. Matanya memandang ke jam kecil di mejanya, sudah pukul 9 pagi, dia hanya tidur 2 jam lebih lama dari biasanya tapi dia merasa seperti bangun dari kematian.

"Reese!Ini hari Minggu!" Lanjut gadis itu lagi. "Minggu adalah hari libur hampir diseluruh penjuru dunia!"

"Ya, aku tahu." Pria dibelakang pintu menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit canggung. "Tapi tamu ini orang yang sangat penting, dan dia ingin bicara denganmu sesegera mungkin."

Jazdia tidak segera menjawab. Dia tidak ragu soal seberapa penting tamu yang datang kali ini, tapi ayolah! Tidakkah mereka seharusnya memberinya satu hari saja dalam seminggu untuk bermalas malasan?

Rasanya jawabannya tidak.

"Jika boleh," Kata Jazdia, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menjawab dengan sopan." Bisakan kau beri aku waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap?"

"Okay."

Dengan malas Jazdia bangkit dan duduk di tepi kasurnya, menoleh sebentar ke cermin besar yang terpasang di dekat lemarinya. Gadis pirang yang menatap balik kearahnya terlihan asing, berantakan dan letih.

Beberapa bulan ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Ada banyak kasus yang ditangani agensinya, dan hampir semuanya melibatkan dirinya sebagai seorang investigator lapangan. Sejak agensinya membongkar sebuah konspirasi yang melibatkan dua petinggi dari Stormwind, klien-klien dari berbagai negara berdatangan ke kantor mereka dengan kasus-kasus baru, yang pada akhirnya membuat dia dan rekan-rekannya kewalahan.

"Ah terserahlah!" Ujarnya gusar sambil melangkah pelan ke kemar mandi.

_

Jazdia berdiri di luar pintu ruang pertemuan, mencoba sejenak mengusir rasa malasnya dan mencoba bersikap lebih siap. Tangannya mengetuk pintu, kemudian dia masuk.

Semuanya sudah disini. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat rekannya Reese, dan segera menemui sorot mata tajam dari seniornya, Norrington. Pria paruh baya itu hanya menatapnya, memberikan sinyal non-verbalke gadis itu kalau dia sedang gusar atas keterlambatannya.

"Jadi… bisa kita lanjutkan?" Seorang yang asing berbicara dari sudut meja pertemuan mereka. Dia terlihat rapi, dengan setumpuk kertas dokumen, koper hitam dan sebuah kaca mata baca di dekatanya, dia hampir terlihat mirip seperti manusia pada umumnya, hanya telingnya yang pendek dan dua taring yang mencuat dari lipatan bibirnya yang membuktikan kalau dia orc.

Norrington mengangguk, dan orc tadi mengeluarkan serangkaian foto buram dari kopernya. "Kejadiannya kemarin malam," Katanya. "Yang terbunuh adalah salah satu jendral kami, Garthok Wofgang, dia dilumpuhkan oleh sepasang panah sebelum akhirnya ditembak dari jarak dekat."

Jazdia memandang foto itu sebentar, dan mulai berpikir kalau dia akan ditugaskan lagi untuk investigasi pelik yang mungkin bisa sangat berbahaya. Atau penuh konspirasi politik,namun sebelum dia berpikir terlalu jauh, orc itu melanjutkan.

"Kami percaya kalau pembunuhan ini direncanakan oleh pihak aliansi Eastford. Seperti biasa, mereka membantah tuduhan kami padahal bukti yang ada cukup jelas."

"Dan bukti apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jazdia.

"Peluru yang digunakan untuk menghabisi Garthok adalah senjata pengembangan dari Broadwealth, bukankah para dwarf beraliansi ke Eastford?"

"Namun senjata-senjata itu dijual bebas dipasaran." Jawab Reese. "Apa menurutmu tidak ada motif lain?"

"Soal itu kami tidak tahu." Orc itu menutup kopernya. "Pengembangan kasus ini mungkin akan berbeda dari apa yang sekarang bisa kami simpulkan, itu alasan kenapa kami datang kemari dan pengembangan kasus ini akan menjadi tanggung jawab kalian. Norrington, aku harap kasus ini cepat mencapai titik temu. Beberapa petinggi militer mulai tidak sabar dan ide-ide soal perang muncul. Kalau memang ini tidak seperti yang kami duga, aku harap penyelidikanmu cukup meyakinkan sebelum Chieftain kami merobek-robek traktat perjanjian dengan pihak Eastford ."

"Aku mengapresiasi langkahmu untuk tidak buru buru bertindak." Kata Norrington. "Kau bisa mengandalkan kami."

"Tiga minggu, kami harus sudah menerima hasil investigasinya." Kata orc itu. "kecuali kalau keadaan memburuk, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Orc itu berdiri, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar. Sejenak dia mengangguk, memperhatikan wajah agen-agen yang mengikuti rapatnya.

"Siapa yang akan kau tugaskan?"

Norrington memutar pandagannya kearah Jazdia, seperti yang gadis itu sudah duga.

"Agen Jazdia Crystalspark akan memimpin penyelidikan secara langsung. Pastikan dia mendapat semua akses informasi yang dibutuhkan untuk investigasi ini."

Sejenak orc itu terpaku diam di tempatnya.

"Chief…"

"Aku paham…" Jawab Norrington cepat, sambil berbalik kea rah gadis itu. "Soal pertemuan tadi kan?"

Jazdia mengangguk.

"Karena klien kita kali ini dari Orsetia, kau merasa keberatan dengan misi ini, iya kan?" Tebak Norrington seolah dia punya kemampuan telepati. "Ternyata kau tidak lupa sejarah."

Jazdia terdiam, jawaban darinya tetap tersimpan di hatinya. Ada banyak cerita kelam yang dengar dengar bagaimana brigade penakluk dari Orsetia membumihanguskan kota Nimrais dan membunuh hampir seluruh penduduknya. Dan dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit yang selamat dari genosida itu albeit saat itu dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat apapun.

"Memang menunjukmu sebagai investigator sudah menuai pertentangan." Kata Norrington. " Aku dan klien kita sudah bicara tadi, dan dia memang meragukan apakah kau bisa cukup netral di kasus ini. Aku meyakinkannya… memang cukup sulit bicara ke orang-orang keras kepala dari Orsetia. Tapi aku beritahu kau satu hal, nona Jazdia, jika mereka puas dengan hasil investigasi yang kau pimpin, itu bukan hanya akan menambah reputasi kita sebagai organisasi netral yang kredibel, namun juga akan menjadi simbol perdamaian baru, dimana seorang elf membuktikan dirinya lepas dari dendam dan sintimen bangsanya."

"Bukan soal itu Chief."

"Bukan?" Norington mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi aku harap penjelasanku tadi membuatmu paham pertimbangan pertimbanganku untuk memilihmu. Aku terkejut kalau teryata masalah tentang masa lalu bangsa elf tidak menjadi beban pikiran buatmu."

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Tapi aku sudah paham bahwa posisiku disini adalah sebagai investigator yang netral. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau yang memilihku untuk sebuah kasus pembunuhan ini."

Norrington menyodorkan sebuah lencana perak. "Kau tahu ini apa kan?"

"Lencana para Ranger dari Nimrais…"

"Sebuah kebetulan? Ini sengaja diletakkan di tangan korban atau si korban dengan paksa merenggut ini dari penyerangnya. Yang jelas pelakuknya adalah seorang elf. Dan kaulah yang paling mengenal bangsamu.

Jazdia menggigit pelan bibirnya. Ini terasa semakin aneh saja, tadi dia baru sadar kalau dia akan melakukan kerja sama dengan orang orang dari Orsetia, dan sekarang dia akan mengejar seorang elf?

"Itu saja sudah cukup." Katanya, sambil mencoba menyembunyikan segala keraguan di benaknya. "Aku akan bersiap sekarang."

"Jazdia… kau tahu kau bisa menolak tugas ini kalau kau mau?"

"Tidak usah chief, kau sudah terlanjur menugaskanku."


	3. Chapter 3

Perjalanan dari markas di Ravenhill menuju ke ibukota Orsetia memakan waktu hampir seharian dengan berkuda, melintasi hutan dan beberapa baris pegunungan. Dia tidak sendiri, Rease dan beberapa agen recruit dari Ravenhill menemaninya selama perjalanan. Merepotkan memang, tapi dia lebih nyaman bepergian layaknya petualang-petualang sederhana ketimbang pergi dengan orang orang Orsetia, misalnya.

Sebuah kota dikelilingi benteng tinggi sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Bangunan-bangunan besar dengan atap di cat merah terlihat seperti jamur-jamur raksasa yang mengintip dari gerbang besar yang terbuka. Itulah ibukota Orsetia, dan Jazdia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir akan pergi kesana.

Dua orc yang menjaga gerbang kota membunyikan trompet mereka dengan tiupan panjang, beberapa penjaga di jalan itu menyingkir, membiarkan tamu-tamu itu lewat. Untuk beberapa alasan, Jazdia cukup terkesan dengan peradaban kota ini, tadinya dia berpikir akan mendatangi suatu tempat penuh orc barbar yang tinggal di gubuk yang mereka namakan 'rumah'.

Seorang perwira menyambut mereka dari atas seekor serigala yang ditungangginya. "Salam, tamu dari Ravenhill. Namaku Letnan Asimov Blackdune, aku sudah mendengar soal kedatangan kalian kemari, tapi aku belum tahu nama kalian.

"Namaku Reease. Ini pemimpin kami Mayor Jazdia Crystalspark. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas investigasi kasus ini.

"Nona ini seorang mayor?" Perwira itu mengerutkan dahi. Menatap ke elf yang kelihatannya dua kali lebih muda darinya. "Gelar dari Eastford? Jarang sekali kami kedatangan perwakilan dari Eastford..."

"Ya." Jawab Jazdia." Tapi aku tidak datang untuk membicarakan gelar. Komandanmu ingin kami menyelesaikan investigasi ini secepat dan seakurat mungkin, jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Perwira itu mendengus dan mengarahkan tunggangannya kembali ke jalan. "Ikuti aku."

Awal yang buruk, pikir Jazdia. Baru saja mereka mendengar gelar yang berasal dari Eastford dan mereka sudah menunjukkan gelagat tidak suka. Selama puluhan tahun perseteruan dari aliansi Easford dan Orsetia seakan tidak pernah padam. Meskipun saat ini mereka tidak terlibat perang terbuka, jangan pernah berharap wakil-wakil keduanya bisa duduk damai di satu meja dan melupakan perang dingin mereka untuk kedamaian dunia. Jazdia menggeleng, dulu pernah ada aliansi antara mereka, tapi itu sudah seabad yang lalu, Chieftain muda Orsetia, Krassus ingin membangun negaranya menjadi lebih beradab, jadi dia menjalin persahabatan erat antara Raja Eorl dari Eastford. Begitulah perputaran waktu, raja berganti dan begitu juga dengan kebijakan politik.

Perwira itu membawa mereka agak jauh ke pusat kota, dan berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar terbuat dari kayu. Suasana tempat itu mencekam, dan Jazdia merasakan ada hawa kematian menerobos keluar saat perwira itu membukakan pintu.

"Aku hanya akan mengantar kalian sampai disini. Penyelidik kami ada di dalam. Kalian akan tahu lebih banyak informasi dari mereka." Perwira itu turun dari tangga dan meniki tunggangannya lagi. Jazdia meminta sisa recruit yang ikut untuk mencari dimana mereka bisa menemukan mayat korban diamankan, sementara dia dan Reese akan masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tahu?" Kata Jazdia pada rekannya. "Tadi lebih baik jika kau ikut juniormu, bukankah segala hal mengenai alkohol, antiseptik dan cairan kimia aneh itu selalu menarik perhatianmu?"

"Hey! Aku juga petugas lapangan. Aku juga mau melihat langsung tempat kejadian perkara, siapa tahu aku menemukan petunjuk."

Petunjuk ya?" Jazdia tertawa pelan. Seorang investigator bukan orang yang pekerjaannya hanya melihat-lihat tempat kejadian dan mencari petunjuk. Mereka juga harus siap bertarung, karena keadaan tidak pernah selalu baik."

Reese menggeleng, matanya memperhatikan sebuah longbow hitam yang menggantung di punggung gadis itu, diantara quiver dan tas ranselnya yang ramping. Di pinggangnya, sebuah pisau panjang bergagang perak tergantung. Entah kapan terakhir kali Reese melihat Jazdia menggunakannya di pertarungan, namun dia yakin gadis itu bisa menarik pisau itu dan menebaskannya ke musuh di depannya lebih cepat daripada kedipan mata.

Seorang orc dengan penutup hidung, jas putih dan sarung tangan karet terlihat menanti mereka di ujung koridor. "Aku Goldor Fasche, Letnan kepolisian Orsetia." Katanya.

Reese menyodorkan tangannya, dan segera dia merasakan cengkraman yang kuat saat petugas itu memberikan jabatan tangan.

"Agen Reese Collins" Kata Reese memperkenalkan diri. "Dan ini nona Jazdia Crystalspark dari dari Departemen Investigasi."

Petugas itu melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh tajam ke ke orang yang terakhir Reese sebutkan. "Ravenhill mengirimkan seorang wanita elf?" katanya dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek.

Jazdia menyempitkan kelopak matanya dan mendesah pelan. Mau sampai kapan seperti ini? Bertemu pejabat dan petugas Orsetia dan dia harus menghadapi reaksi yang sama. Namun Reese lebih paham bagaimana menangani situasi sebelum rekannya menumpahkan kekesalannya, mengganti topik, menggiring pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih penting.

"Nona ini yang memimpin tim investigasi kami," Katanya dengan cepat. Sambil menatap tajam petugas itu dia melanjutkan. "Aku pikir kau sudah diberi kabar soal itu?"

"Ah iya, maaf soal pertanyaanku tadi." Petugas itu mengangguk, menghindari tatapan mata dari gadis yang terlihat sangat gusar. Dengan cepat dia mengabil sebuah notes dari atas meja dan menyerahkannya. "Ini berita acara penyelidkan sampai hari ini. Dan tempat kejadiannya... lewat sini."

Selagi mereka menyusuri lobi panjang itu, keduanya bisa mendengar Goldor Fache, dengan nada keras memerintahkan penjaga penjaga untuk mengamankan lokasi itu. perintah telah diberikan, tidak ada yang boleh keluar ataupun masuk ke parimeter itu kecuali dengan izin nya.

Di sela-sela aktivitas pengamanan, Jazdia bisa melihat tatapan tatapan sinis dan beberapa orc yang berbisik satu sama lain setelah siapa yang berjalan beriringan dengan kapten mereka. Kelihatannya pembicaraan mereka tentang dia dan Reese bukan dalam hal yang positif. Hal yang wajar, pikirnya. Disaat mereka mencurigai Eastford sebagai pembunuh Garthok, mereka malah mendapati seorang manusia dan elf datang untuk menyelidiknya.

Melewati sebuah lobby panjang, mereka berbelok ke koridor lain, semakin dalam dan suasana tempat itu terasa gersang dan gelap.

"Ini sebenarnya kantor pemerintahan." Kata Galdor, seakan memberi informasi tambahan bahwa tempat yang dari luar terlihat seperti gedung kayu ternyata memiliki interior yang terbilang lengkap didalamnya. "Jendral Garthok berkantor disini setiap hari. Dan Rabu itu hari naas buatnya. Kami sudah menanyai penjaga dan mereka bilang hanya ada satu orang yang menyerang kantor ini."

"Satu orang? Dan dia tidak membunuh penjaganya? Ada berapa banyak yang berjaga disini?" Tanya Jazdia.

"Sebelas penjaga malam itu. Dilumpuhkan dengan peluru dan anak panah, namun tidak dibunuh. Rasanya orang ini benar benar hanya ingin membunuh Garthok. Dari penuturan mereka, penyerangnya seorang elf, pria tinggi sedang, berambut putih dan mengenakan jubah coklat. Beberapa bilang penyerang itu bermata putih mengkilap di kegelapan."

"Mengkilap di kegelapan? Menarik? Apa kita sedang memburu elf setengah kucing?"

Jazdia dan Reese terkekeh, namun Letnan out hanya diam dan melempar pandangannya kedepan. Mendadak, dia berhenti saat mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Diatasnya ada sebuah tanda bertuliskan 'Jendral Garthok Wolfgang, panglima tertinggi pasukan pertahanan Orsetia.' Jazdia menghela nafas, tentu akan mudah saja bagi pembunuh itu untuk tahu dimana korbannya.

Dengan agak enggan Galdor membuka pintu itu, dan bau amis menyeruak keluar. Reese memakai maskernya dan berjalan masuk, diikuti Jazdia.

Ruangan itu cukup luas, lebih mirip sebuah galeri dibanding sebuah kantor. Di beberapa tempat berdiri meja-meja ramping yang menopang senjata-senjata yang tersusun di rak kecil, beberapa lukisan tua terpajang di dinding dan di hampir setiap sudutnya ada senjata-senjata unik yang tergantung rapi di dinding.

Namun tempat ini begitu pengap sampai Jazdia merasa pusing, dua jendela kaca di sisi ruangan itu terkunci dan disegel dengan beberapa papan kayu.

"Untuk pengamanan," Kata Galdor. "Kami tidak mau ada penyusup yang menyelinap lewat jendela dan merusak tempat kejadian perkara."

Jazdia membungkuk di bagian lantai dimana si mayat pernah terbaring.

"Berapa lama kalian tahu Wolfgang telah terbunuh?"

"Sekitar satu jam setelah kejadian, seorang penjaga dengan kaki berdarah-darah mendatangi pos polisi terdekat dan melaporkan ada penyerangan . Kami segera kemari dan melakukan penyisiran."

"Dan tidak menemukan siapapun?"

"Ya. Semua anak buahku dikerahkan untuk mencari tersangka di seluruh penjuru kota, tapi kami tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun."

"Pembunuh yang lihai, dia pasti sudah lama di kota ini atau sudah lama memata-matai setiap jalan jalannya. Anak buahmu punya asumsi tentang motif lai? Perampokan misalnya?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada." Sang letnan melihat ke sekeliling. "Tidak ada barang yang hilang, tidak ada. Padahal di brankas itu, Garthok menyimpan banyak sekali emas, dan kucinya masih ada di laci mejanya."

"Mungkin dendam?" Guman gadis itu dalam hati. Untuk seorang jendral perang seperti Garthok, tentu banyak memiliki musuh yang dendam padanya secara pribadi, si pelaku mungkin salah satu korban selamat yang dibantai anak buahnya di suatu konflik perang, dan kebetulan kali ini dia menemukannya, siapa yang tahu?

Jazdia menghampiri genangan darah yang telah menghitam di lantai dan memanggil rekannya. "Ada sesuatu yang menarik?

"Beberapa." Jawab Reese sambil menjepit beberapa benda logam kekuningan dan memasukannya ke sebuah tas hitam. "Ada sisa debu mesiu di lantai, dan dua butir selongsong logam."

"Sebuah pistol?"

Reese menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu itu jenis senjata apa… aku harus memeriksa mayatnya dan…" Pria itu melirik ke sang letnan, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan agak enggan. "Mengeluarkan peluru itu dari tubuhnya."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang." Kata Jazdia .

"Sebuah senjata api." Lanjutnya, seraya berdiri. "Letnan, apa ada seorang penjual senjata di kota ini? Resmi maupun tidak resmi."

"Tidak ada." Jawab Galdor dengan yakin. "Kalau para orc ingin bertarung, mereka tidak akan melakukannya dengan cara pengecut seperti ini. Kaumku lebih suka menggunakan senjata tradisional, bukannya senjata api. Bahkan kami dari pihak kepolisian tidak menggunakannya."

Jawabannya seakan membenarkan kalau pelakunya bukan orang lokal. Dan lagi, senjata api jenis apapun adalah benda yang sangat mahal. Bahkan dipasar gelap, harganya bisa sebanyak 40 kali lipat gaji tahunan seorang perwira tinggi militer.

"Seorang elf dengan senjata api dan panah." Jazdia mengguman. Rasanya dia akan lebih banyak menemukan petunjuk di ruang otopsi.

Jazdia memakai maskernya dan melingkarkan sebuah jubah panjang ditubuhnya. Udara di ruangan itu akan sangat dingin, tapi bukan itu masalahnya, protokol keamanan, dan sterilsasi, hal yang tidak mau dia ingat terlalu terperinci.

Maskernya tidak banyak menolong, bau alkohol dan cairan formaldehida langsung terasa menusuk hidung ketika dia masuk, berbaur dengan kabut pendingin yang tertiup dari sudut ruangan. Beberapa hari sebelum kedatangan mereka, pihak kepolisian Orsetia sudah membuat sebuah ruangan khusus yang kedap terhadap suhu dan suara, didingnkan oleh semacam kristal biru sedingin es abadi di Northrend.

Setiap empat jam sekali, beberapa _Cryomancer_ akan datang dan memperbarui kristal pendingin itu, tentu saja mereka diawasi dan dilarang menyentuh apapun kecuali yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan mereka. Jazdia merasa lega, tadinya dia pikir dia akan menghadapi hal yang lebih buruk; Di sebuah ruangan yang bau dan pengap, seonggok mayat yang mulai membusuk, diawetkan dengan sedikit suntikan bahan kimia untuk menjaganya tetap berbentuk. Menyalahi prosedur memang, tapi apalagi yang bisa dilakukan?

"Menemukan sesuatu dari tempat kejadian?" Sapa Rease, lalu sambil mendecak dia melanjutkan. "Baiklah, ini menarik. Sebuah ruang pendingin besar dan mayat yang belum dikotori oleh pengawet."

Sebuah lampu besar dinyalakan, tepat diatas si mayat. Sekarang Jazdia bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas sang korban, seorang pria tinggi besar dengan bahu dan dagu yang lebar, sekitar satu setengah kali ukuran manusia normal, kulitnya membiru oleh suhu dingin ruangan ini, di dahi dan betisnya masih terlihat bercak-bercak darah yang sudah menghitam.

"Ada sedikit bekas trauma di dagu dan hidung, kemungkinan besar karena pukulan benda tumpul. Di leher ada sedikit goresan seperti besatan tali yang tidak fatal." Reese mengambil pinset, gunting dan pisau bedah lalu menunjuk ke dua lubang di dahi si korban. "Lukanya menembus sangat dalam, pantas saja pembunuh itu itu menggunakan senjata api, bukan panahnya."

"Itu hipotesamu?" Tanya Jazdia. "Memangnya kenapa dengan senjata lain?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus! Kita menemukan beberapa panah dan jika melihat tebalnya tengkorak kepala korban, sebuah panah tidak akan mempu menembusnya, Itu hanya akan menancap seperti panah di tong kayu, mengerti maksudku kan?"

Sejenak Jazdia terdiam, lalu melihat ke sekeliling. "Reese. Tolong jangan tinggalkan terlalu banyak luka di tubuh korban. Garthok adalah orang yang sangat dihormati oleh publik Orsetia dan bahkan sangat dicintai. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa peluru itu masih ada disana."

Setelah berpikir sesaat, Reese paham maksudnya. Dia ingat bagaimana wajah Galdor yang terkejut saat dia mengatakan perlu mengeluarkan peluru dari kepala Garthok. Orsetia, meskipun telah termodernisasi masih memegang nilai adat dan budaya yang begitu ketat. Ada suatu kepercayaan yang melarang mereka menganiaya tubuh orang yang sudah meninggal. Konon, orang yang meninggal itu tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan damai dan akan menghantui orang yang merusak jenazahnya.

Tapi rasanya kali lebih kepada nilai kehormatan daripada nilai adat. Dia sempat mendengar bagaimana Galdor dan Asimov berdebat soal keputusan ketua keamanan yang mengizinkan orang asing mengacak-acak mayat jendral mereka.

Reese mencoba mengendalikan jarinya yang gemetar dan memegang pinsetnya dengan mantap. "Baiklah nona."

Sementara Reese menyibukkan diri untuk mengeluarkan proyektil peluru dari kepala korban. Jazdia mengambil sebuah panah yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian. Panah itu terbuat dari kayu oak dan bulu angsa yang di cat berwarna kehijauan. Namun ada yang aneh dari mata panah itu, ujungnya berkilau dalam warna bening seperti belian.

Jazdia merentangkan busurnya dan memasang panah itu seolah olah sedang melakukan reka ulang kejadian. Namun tanpa dia sadar, panah itu terlepas dari jarinya, tertembak, menembus sebuah lemari kayu dan menancap di dinding ruangan itu."

"Astaga! Aku hampir kehilangan pelurunya!" Teriak Reese. "Kau menyalahi protokol! Harusnya penyidik tidak main main dengan alat bukti."

"Aku tidak bermain main," Jawab Jazdia enteng. Menoleh pada lubang sempit di kedua sisi lemari dan panah yang menancap di tembok "Panah itu lebih dari cukup untuk menembus kepala Garthok. Bahkan dengan hanya satu tarikan yang pelan "Saksi mata yang dilukai oleh tersangka menyebut bahwa dia dipanah dari belakang, padahal saat itu posisinya membelakangi dinding. Laporan dari rumah perawatan menegaskan hal itu."

"Panah itu bisa menembus dinding kayu setebal itu?"

Jazdia mengambil panah lain.

"Ujung panah itu sepertinya terbuat dari sesuatu yang sangat keras dan tajam. Bahkan mungkin hampir mustahil dibentuk sebagai mata panah."

"Sihir?"

Jazdia tidak langsung menjawab. Untuk seorang seperti Reese yang menghamba pada ilmu pengetahuan, adalah hal yang mengejutkan kalau pria itu tiba-tiba percaya pada sihir.

"Ada beberapa kemampuan sihir yang bertujuan untuk mengendalikan sifat suatu benda." Jawab Jazdia. "Bukan hal yang mustahil bagi seorang elf, tapi ini diluar kemampuanku."

"Ah ya, elf dan kemampuan hebat mereka." Kelakar Reese, sekarang dia kembali sibuk di kepala si mayat.

"Ini dia!" Reese menyeru puas. Sebuah benda kecil dari logam jatuh berdenting dari pinsetnya dan tertampung di sebuah cawan logam. "Tunggu sampai aku mengeluarkan yang lain."

Sepasang proyektil berwarna kuning cerah menggelinding miring saat gadis itu mendekatkannya ke cahaya lampu.

"Peluru full metal jacket." Kata Jazdia pelan. "Kaliber lima koma tujuh millimeter."

Gadis itu terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana senjata yang menggunakan peluru ini dibuat. Selama bertahun tahun dia telah menjalani studi mendalam tentang berbagai jenis senjata jarak jauh, tidak terkecuali senjata api. Kali ini semua bukti membawanya ke kesimpulan yang cukup membingungkan; seorang elf, bersenjatakan panah anti material dan sebuah senjata api canggih.

Dengan segera dia memanggil salah satu recruitnya.

"Kirim pesan ke markas, periksa penjual-penjual dan katakan pada mereka untuk memberikan list penjualan triwulan ini untuk seluruh senjata yang legal dijual di Southford, aku tidak mau satu pelurupun terlewatkan."


End file.
